My Wish
by Tork28XCV
Summary: A little something something I wrote a while back. While Danny, Sam, and Tucker are hanging out, Desiree appears but it seems she has a lot on her mind. A Danny and Desiree oneshot. Hope you guys like it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

My Wish

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Doors slammed open as the students flowed out, eager to start their weekend. At the back of the crowd, four high schoolers walked side by side, and like the other kids, they were excited for the weekend. In this group of friends, there was Danny Fenton with his sister, Jazz, and his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Man," Tucker started, stretching his arms, "it's finally the weekend! Was it just me or did this week went by slow?"

"No kidding," agreed Sam. She looked over at Jazz and asked, "How about you? How was your week?"

Jazz shrugged. "It was alright. Like Tucker said, it was kinda long."

"That math test last period was brutal!" said Danny, massaging his right wrist sore from writing. "It's like Mr. Lancer makes them that hard on purpose just to torture us!"

Tucker and Sam laughed at his last remark, while Jazz was more focused on the test part.

"Do you think you did well?" she asked Danny.

"I hope so," Danny answered. "But it's Friday! Come on. A test like that isn't gonna bring me down."

"Danny," Jazz said worried.

"I know, I know," Danny said smiling at his sister. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I did study for it last night. No way am I going to fail."

His statement and smile reassured Jazz, but she couldn't help but still worry a little.

"How about we go to Nasty Burger?" Tucker suggested. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

Sam and Danny looked at each other and replied in unison, "Okay!"

As they were about to leave, Jazz said, "Oh, sorry, guys. I can't go with you. I've got stuff to do at home, so catch you guys later, alright?" She waved to them and left.

The three friends waved back and continued their trip to the fast-food restaurant. Silence surrounded the three during their walk. The crisp autumn wind blew, manipulating the fallen brown leaves littered across the streets and sidewalks. Sam was the first to speak.

"So, any plans for the weekend?"

Tucker crossed his arms and looked up, thinking. "Funny," he finally said, "I've been looking forward to this weekend all week, and yet I don't have anything planned."

Sam and Tucker then both stared at Danny, waiting for his answer.

Danny returned their stare and said, "What?"

"Any plans?" Sam reminded him.

"Oh, um... No, actually. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Nope," replied Sam.

"I wish we knew what to do," sighed Tucker putting his hands behind his head.

"Come now, child," a voice suddenly called out, "I think you can come up with a better wish than that."

A blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth, signaling a ghost was near. They quickly turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Desiree," Danny growled. "Guys?" he said, looking at his friends. Sam and Tucker scanned their surroundings and once they confirmed that no one was around, they looked back at Danny and nodded.

"I'm going ghost!" he cried.

A glowing ring encircled Danny and transformed him into his alter ego: the ghost fighting Danny Phantom.

"Alright, Desiree," Danny began, "what is it that you want now?" His body tensed, positioned for combat.

Desiree raised a hand in front of her. "Not today, ghost boy," she sighed. "I just simply want to take a stroll around town." Then she eyed Danny and scowled. "Or am I not allowed to do that?"

Danny peeked at his friends over his shoulder and shrugged. They returned his puzzled expression.

"Well?" asked Desiree.

Danny, looking uneasy, replies, "It's... It's not like you're not allowed, but..."

"But?" Desiree repeated.

Sam seeing how Danny was unable to finish, responded in his place.

"Like Danny said, it's not that you're not allowed. It's just that...well, how do I say this..."

"Weird," Tucker finished for her.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Not trying to be critical here, but you're usually hungry for world domination."

"Oh, and saying stuff like 'I will get rid of you, Phantom!'" Tucker added.

Danny looked at Desiree.

"Yeah, something like that," said Danny. "So what are you up to?"

He took a closer look at her and noticed that she was dismal.

"Desiree? Are you okay?" Danny inquired.

"Hm?" She lazily lifted her head at Danny. "I know this isn't like me, but I just want you meddling kids to respect my decision and let me be."

She flew away, leaving the three teenagers dumbfounded. Danny landed beside Sam and Tucker and transformed back to his human self.

"What's the matter with her?" Tucker wondered.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, but at least we didn't have to deal with a potential ghost attack."

"Yeah," Danny replied but sounded unsure. "I don't know, guys," he then added. "There's something up with her and I actually want to find out what."

Tucker placed his hand on Danny's left shoulder and shook his head. "Danny, Danny, Danny." He looked at him and then said, "Dude, just let it go. Be thankful that there was no trouble."

"Tucker's right," Sam concluded. "Now come on. I'm actually starving."

"You guys go on ahead," Danny ordered as he transformed into his ghost half.

"What?" Tucker asked. "Dude, what's going on in that little head of yours?" He crossed his arms and looked for back up from Sam.

She glanced at Tucker then raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam demanded putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm going to follow Desiree. There's something wrong with her and I gotta find out," Danny explained while he floated in front of his friends.

"Why do you have to know?" Sam disputed.

"Sam," Danny whined. Looking closely at his friends, he noticed how they were being restless. Danny sighed and then said, "Guys, I'll be fine." He waved goodbye at them and smiled, feeling uncomfortable himself.

When Danny flew away, Tucker and Sam couldn't help but feel worried for their friend.

"He's gonna be fine," Tucker assured Sam as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll see."

"I'm actually worried about something else."

"And what is that?"

Sam ran her hand through her hair flustered.

"I don't know. Something is bothering me and I don't even know what exactly it is!"

"Take it easy, Sam."

"Ugh! He's such an idiot!"

"Well, he's our idiot," Tucker noted. "Come on, let's eat."

-Meanwhile-

Danny Phantom flew over Amity Park searching for the wishing ghost.

"Where is she?" he pondered. He stopped mid-flight hoping that looking while staying still would help. When he turned around, he bumped into something, which he quickly realized to be someone.

"Desiree!" he said surprised.

Desiree reciprocated Danny's surprise and said, "Ghost boy!" She placed a hand on her forehead and groaned. "Child, can't you just let a ghost be?"

"Well," Danny tried to search for the right words, "I kinda can't because after all you ghosts are my responsibility."

Desiree folded her arms.

"I am nobody's pet."

"That's not what I meant," Danny defended himself.

"That's what your insinuating."

"Look, I just came out here to look for you, okay?" Danny asserted himself.

Desiree gave him a puzzled look. "To look for me?"

"Well, yeah," Danny confessed.

Desiree drew closer to Danny and challenged, "Or, to hunt me?"

Her presence, being so close to him, was overwhelming. Danny tensed and mumbled, "No."

"What?"

"No, okay!" Danny rebuked.

"No need to yell."

Danny pouted and looked away from Desiree. "Stop treating me like a kid."

"Well, you are, aren't you?" Desiree teased.

Danny straightened himself and glared at Desiree.

"As I said before, I came out here to look for you, okay?"

Desiree nodded, following Danny's words.

"You weren't yourself earlier, and I have to admit I was beginning to get...uh," Danny hesitated.

"Beginning to get what?" Desiree asked.

"Worried," Danny finished.

Desiree froze, confused.

"Worried?"

Danny nodded shyly.

"Or just unsure," he shrugged. "I really don't know which one."

Desiree pointed a finger on her chest. "About me?"

"Well? Are you okay or not?" asked Danny crossing his arms.

Desiree began to chuckle and then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Danny demanded.

Desiree's laughter began to die down, and when she finished, she looked at Danny. "Who ever heard of someone getting worried over their enemy?"

"Someone who's actually kind and caring," Danny answered.

"You? Kind and caring? Ha! That's rich," Desiree mocked.

"Hey!"

"Kid, trust me. The way you hit me whenever we fight has no hint of kindness or care whatsoever."

Danny was about to disagree, but then halted his words. He tucked his arms behind him and said, "Sorry."

Desiree sighed and smiled at the troubled halfa. She closed their distance and grabbed his wrist from behind him.

"H-Hey! Where are dragging me off to?" Danny protested.

"You are still a kid," Desiree pointed out. "You need to learn to trust people more."

"Even if that person is a ghost that wanted to take over the world?" Danny countered.

Desiree chuckled then said, "You've got a point there."

They started to fly with Desiree leading Danny by his arm.

"Where are we going anyway?" Danny asked.

"I'll take you to a place where―you know what, I'll just surprise you."

Danny stayed silent for a while and then suggested to Desiree, "You know, you could just let go of my wrist and I'd just follow you."

Desiree looked over her shoulder and then looked forward again. "I know," she said, but maintained her grip on Danny.

The air has gotten a lot cooler without Danny realizing until now. The sweet autumn air caressed his face as they flew. The sky took on a more pink and violet hue. Time escaped from Danny as he realized that the sun has begun to set. Turning his head, he saw birds flying, chirping cheerfully. Probably on their way to southern skies, thought Danny.

Without knowing that Desiree has stopped, Danny bumped into her back, his hands landing on her bare shoulders. Her skin was smooth and soft. Despite her cold skin (from being a ghost), her complexion was of exquisite beauty.

"Sorry," said Danny, backing away, feeling embarrassed for carelessly bumping into her.

Desiree turned her body to face the fourteen year-old, her face bearing an obvious expression of aggravation. Danny automatically knew the error he has committed.

"No one touches―" Desiree was about to explode. However, she stopped as she saw Danny's alarmed expression. "―me," she finished in a barely audible voice. She sighed and thought, "Come down, Desiree. It was an accident."

"Danny?" Desiree addressed him.

"Yes?!" Danny squealed with panic in his voice.

Desiree smiled at this reaction. "Way to go, Desiree. You scared him," she laughed to herself.

"What is it?" Danny said, afraid of what will happen next.

"We're here," she answered.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- wait, what?"

"We're here, I said."

Danny approached her cautiously. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not!" Desiree claimed. "It was an accident after all, right? It was, wasn't it?" Her expression quickly turning serious.

"O-Of course it was!" Danny answered.

Desiree laughed. "Good."

"So, where are we?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, right. Follow me."

They descended on a lone hill that stood just outside of town. There was a tree stump that sat at the peak of the hill. With the sun setting, the hill was bathed in gold and the trees at the foot of the hill created peculiar shadows against the sunlight. Danny and Desiree landed near the tree stump. He gestured Desiree over to the stump and offered it to her as a seat. She gladly accepted the offer and slightly bowed her head at Danny in gratitude.

"Wow," Danny praised the view. He looked over at Desiree and saw how she was bedazzled by the scene before her.

"Every day the sun sets, but I can never get enough of it," Desiree said without looking at Danny. Then she looked at him and smiled. "You see, every time I escape from the ghost zone, I would always find the time to come here and watch the sunset. I love feeling the warmth of its rays. This is the best place I shall ever find."

Danny smiled in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for bringing me here," he responded. Then looking at the sunset, he went on to say, "It is the best place to watch the sun. And it's kinda nice seeing it with someone." At that moment, the fine line that separated these two has crumbled; labels such as hero and villain lost their significance. In this instance, they were merely two people sharing a view of the sunset.

Upon hearing this, Desiree felt something run down her cheek. She pressed her finger on her cheek and realized that they were tears. She had begun to cry without realizing it. Danny, noticing the silence, checked back at Desiree. "Desiree?" he called out. Surprise took Danny over when he saw her crying. And it would seem that Desiree, herself, was surprised as well. All that she could do was to stare at her fingers wet from the tears.

Danny knelt on one knee and faced Desiree at eye level. "Desiree? Desiree, are you okay? Hey, Desiree, are you okay?"

Meeting his eyes, Desiree nodded, the tears still racing down her cheeks. Although hesitant at first, Danny put a hand on Desiree's shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine," he comforted her.

Next thing he knew, he was in Desiree's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him passionately. Not knowing what to do, Danny simply returned her hug. "What am I doing? She is my enemy and yet I―" his thoughts were interrupted when Desiree spoke. "I've always wanted to hear those very words. Please, please say them again."

"Everything is going to be all right," Danny repeated.

Their hold lasted for a while, as though they were engraving this moment in their minds. Desiree was the first to let go and Danny followed. But before completely letting go, Desiree held onto Danny's shoulders and kept him at arm's length away.

"Child," she began but then corrected herself, "Daniel, I appreciate what you have done for me."

"What did I do?" asked Danny.

Desiree laughed a little and then put down her arms, resting them on her lap. "Well, for one thing, you watched the sunset with me. And to be honest, I've always wanted to watch the sunset with someone." Desiree blushed from this statement. "Also, for trying to comfort me," she said, her voice lowering to a whisper when she approached the end. Her blush intensified, but she lowered her head to hide her expression from Danny. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I said thank you," she replied raising her head only for Danny to see her blushing.

Danny smiled to himself and stood up. "I'm no wishing ghost, but it looks to me like I just granted your wish. Ironic, huh?"

"My wish?" Desiree clarified.

"Funny, right?"

Desiree stood up and smirked at Danny. "Funny, because my wish was for you to let me do this." She leaned forward and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. When she finished, she told Danny, "Grow up fast, okay? I'll be waiting for you." Without another word, she left, leaving Danny confused.

The sun had completely set, but its light was still visible, giving the horizon a reddish tint. Only the wind could be heard as he stood alone on top of the hill. The silence was broken when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sam.

"Hey, Sam," Danny answered his phone.

"Danny, where are you?" said the girl on the other side. "Tucker and I have been worried sick!"

Danny took a moment to look at the nearby tree stump and to touch the cheek Desiree kissed.

"Hello, Danny?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm on my way over. Just wait for me."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He paused and then smiled. "Everything's going to be fine."

The End


End file.
